Blurred LInes
by Miss Vix
Summary: Hermione has a secret....


**Blurred Lines**

**A/N -- this just kind of popped into my head while I was bored and I went with it...Tell me what you think of it.**

**Blurred Lines.**

**Harry was wandering the halls late one night. Why, you ask? He was tailing his "Sister" ( note use of quotation marks.) Hermione. She had taken to wandering late at night, and not coming back until early in the morning, often with a smirk or grin on her face. When you ask her about it...She would just say, "Don't worry about it, I know what I am doing.". So, Harry had decided to take it upon himself to follow her adn find out where she was going all the time.**

**Hermione was walking towards the Room of Requirement (Known as the RoR for th rest of the story...) She was due to meet with Draco there at 12 o'clock. As she entered the room, she noticed that the room had changed from what it normally was when they met. It was now a large room with a couch, a bed, a small sitting table adn a large roaring fire. Before it had been a smallish room, with a couple of recliners and a small table with two chairs at it. Walking around to the couch, she made to sit down, but was stopped by something large and soft.**

**Draco sat up when he heard the door to the RoR open, and quickly sat back down. He was laying on the couch, waiting for Hermione to get there. He waited for Hermione to come and sit down, but didn't expect her to sit ON him! With a "Oof." and a rush of air, he grabbed Hermione and had flipped her onto the floor.**

**Hermione let out a startled squeeck when she felt herself being flipped over into the air and onto the floor. When she looked up and realized that she was looking into Draco's eyes, she felt herself relax.**

**Harry was almost into the room when he heard Hermione squeeck and the a thud of her hitting the floor. He hurried into the room and sat in one of the corners, under his invisibilty cloak.**

**Draco and Hermione decided that sitting on the floor was a good idea for now, because all they were doing was talking. (For now.) They had been meeting in the RoR for about 2 months now, and it had began only by accident.**

**FLASHBACK 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Hermione was on her way to the RoR, just wanting a place to be away from people, and from Harry and Ron. Ron had just broken up with her, and Harry was staying out of the argument, but was still fighting for Ron's side. She needed somewhere to think and relax, with no one else around. She walked into the RoR (After having found it by walking past three times saying "I need somewhere I can relax and let off steam.") She walked in and heard someone turn around and curse quietly.**

**Draco was in the RoR, thinking about whether or not he was ready to become a Deatheater. His father was pushing him to be one...But he didn't want to be one. He may be a smart-ass, egotistical prat, but he was not someone who could go and murder someone else in cold blood. As he was thinking and pacing, he heard the door open gently and someone enter quietly. He turned to see who it was, he saw that the Gryffindor Princess had entered the room. He cursed quietly to himself, and made to walk out of the room when he heard her gently sob. Curses, he just couldn't stand hearing a girl cry, even if it was one he supposedly hated.**

**Hermione was shocked to see the Slytherin Prince in the RoR with her, and even more shocked when she felt his arms go around her in a comforting hug, and she could have fainted when she heard him start whispering in her ear. It took her a second, but she fianlly tuned herself into what he was whispering. **

**"Shush...It's ok. It'll be alright. Just...just please stop crying, I hate when girls cry...I can't help but try to comfort them, even when they are my supposed enemy."**

**Hermione was taken aback. She probably wasn't supposed to hear that last part. She gently pulled away and looked at Draco. She looked at his eyes and saw that for once, instead of being cold, hard and unforgiving, they were full of compassion and emotion.**

**"Why?" Taht was all she asked, and that was all it took for him to break down and tell her why he was in here too.**

**He told her of his father, of Voldemort, of his downward spiraling life, and how he didn't think he could go on unless he found some reason to go on living for.**

**They stayed in that room until morning, and went their seperate ways, for they might not be divided anymore...but the school was. They would never accept the fact that Gryffindor and a Slytherin could get along. Much less the Slytherin Prince and the Gryffindor Princess.**

**They wrote to each letters, and met in the room quite often, but they never talked in the hallways. Draco layed off of Potter and Weasley, Hermione layed off of hexing any of Draco's friends. They secretly began going out after meeting there for about 1 1/2 months, but yet again, it was secret, they just told their friends that they had met someone through letters. They didn't think that one day they would get caught.**

**END FLASHBACK o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Harry sat in shock, seeing his almost sister and his enemy TALKING. And civily too. But worse was how every once in a while, they would steal little kisses, or just gaze into each others eyes. It was enough to make Harry sick. But what pushed him over the line was when he saw Hermione climb onto Draco's lap and begin a very vigorous snogging session. He stood up, dropped the invisibilty cloak, and made his presence known.**

**"HERMIONE! How could you? How could you do that with HIM! I thought you hated him?"**

**Hermione just looked over at him.**

**"I guess I crossed a few lines."**


End file.
